Forgiven
by ToiletWater
Summary: The euphoria and heartbreak that can mend a broken relationship. Heed the content rating. Behind the scenes of Willow and Tara's restored bond. May add more one-shots, depending on reviews.


Seduction was always a fantastic tool- it was too bad that neither of them had had any idea what was actually going to happen from the final syllable leaving Tara's mouth. Willow agreed unhesitantly, of course, and the electric shock that washed over both of them quickly alerted them to the imminent future. The redhead might have tried to fight it for some kind of fear, but the taller woman quickly swallowed every drop of rebellion she had by simply pressing their faces together and nipping at the other woman's tongue. Giving in, Willow found her body pressed firmly against the mattress with the warmth of another human body cascading over her, the scent of her perfume, breath, and shampoo...and skin. Even just the scent of her _skin_ under all that would have been enough, but the rest of it re-affirmed her assessment; this was very real, and it was very much happening.

There was a pause, somewhere between breaths, as the blue-eyed woman pulled her face away. Gentle fingers reached up to caress her face. In somewhat obvious concern, she allowed the woman's fingers over her face, coddling the hand in her own. Willow looked like she was going to cry, and she couldn't quite place the reason by just her expression. For reassurance, she kissed the top of her forehead, but her attention was called away by the realization of an ominously opened door.

"Hang on, sweetie," she whispered, stroking the loose, red strands from Willow's face; "I have to get the door." Complying, she nodded, trying to regain some air. She thought it might be a little inappropriate, so she concealed the expression from the other woman, but the blond couldn't help smirking over that little hitch in her breath. She had the cutest way of breathing when she was really turned on, and she recognized it. Tara shut and locked the door, then removed her jacket- it was really too hot to keep the thing on without developing a fever- before crawling back onto the bed. "Willow, what's the matter with you?"

"...what?" perhaps she didn't notice how close she was to crying, but the poor thing was on the verge of tears. In spite of the circumstances, Tara couldn't help but feel bad.

"You're crying."

"N-no, I'm not..." her argument was made futile by the tiny droplet moving from her eye. Empathy showing through on her face, the other female moved her hand up to the crystalline saltwater and brushed her finger against it to rid her face of the fluid.

"You are."

"I'm sorry," she finally choked out; "It's just...you came back and...now...so suddenly...you...I just..."

"Shh," she moved more stray hairs back behind her ear. "It's not sudden. It's _anything _but sudden." kissing her forehead again, Tara continued; "Willow, there has not been a single second in the last six months I didn't love you. I was angry with you- and...and hurt...but I never stopped loving you."

"Tara, I-"

"Shh- Willow, it's over now, okay? I'm just telling you how I feel."

"But...I'm-"

"Forgiven." she smiled, laughing softly. Of course, she should have known Willow wouldn't forgive herself so readily. If there was anyone that girl could hold a grudge against, it was herself. There was no way to let her get over it, herself; Tara knew- just from knowing _Willow_- she was going to need some support. "Now, listen; I never stopped loving you. I never stopped _wanting_ you- not just to take you, but to be with you, too." if either of them was seeming unsentimental, it was Tara- oddly enough, though; she was normally the never-ending stream- "So, when I came back, I thought I'd start going out with you again. To see if you were still the person I wanted."

Willow silently released a few more tears, which Tara eagerly wiped away- still smiling maternally.

"Can you finish my sentence?" she finally whispered, once the redhead seemed in control of herself, again. Willow nodded in reply. "Okay." her hand slid down the clothing on the left side of the other's body. "Let me have you." she whispered, humid breath rolling against Willow's ear; "Willow...I love you." a gentle kiss against the lobe of her ear sent the redhead's body through a violent shudder.

"Tara..." she gasped, her voice saturated with a mix of emotion and need. Why couldn't she just forgive herself?

"Do you want me to have you?" she purred into her other ear, knowing already that the answer was 'yes.' "Sweetie, I don't love you any less. But I miss making you feel good. Is it too soon? I can wait until you're sure..."

"Sure of what?" Willow sniffled; "I've been with _myself_ all this time." she seethed the word as though it were poison; "I know I love you. I'm not doubting that..."

"Are you doubting me?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and the blond could see Willow struggling inside herself.

"Maybe a little...I'm sorry...I really have no right to feel like this..."

"Willow, I'm not concerned with what you have a 'right' to feel. I'm concerned with what you _do._ I'm sorry, honey- I have to apologize, too. "

"No.." she looked horrified; "No, you don-"

"I do." she whispered back; "I let it go too long. Took it too far, it looks like. It was too much for both of us...I was going to come back after the end of a month, but I never did and it looks like I should have. Especially knowing the condition you were in..."

"That would have been too much for you!" the green-eyed woman blurted out, trembling lightly. Tara recognized immediately that that had been a statement Willow used to soothe herself in her absence.

"Maybe." she nodded; "But I still took it _way_ too far." after a few seconds of silence passed, the blond questioned; "Is it okay for me to do this, now? I miss it a lot, but I can wait if you need more time."

"Tara," she squirmed slightly; "if you're not going to follow through," an attempted joke was coming on; "leave, so that _I_ can finish the job."

Tara giggled; not because it was particularly funny- okay, well, it was to her- but because she knew that was what Willow was looking for. Laughter was the re-assurance she wanted; it would help her. "I'm going to follow through, sweetie." she promissed, returning to her job of taunting the redhead's ears, hot breath against them making the other woman shiver against the bed. There was no need for words- both of them were reveling in the emotions of the moment. Willow gasped at the nips against her ear, grasping for Tara's back as she gently bit at the shell of her ear. "I love you," she finally whispered again, nuzzling into the other side of her neck.

"Hnnn..." she moaned in reply as humid breath clung to the crook of her neck with Tara breathing hot against it. Her ear was alight with the desire to be touched, as was the rest of her body at this point. Oh, goddess, her temperature had to be in the stratosphere. "Tara..."

"Hm?" the woman responded, licking the sensitive ear. Willow shivered again, instinctively grasping at her own femininity through the clothing on her body. She yelped when there was a humming pressed against her ear. "What is it, Willow?" her hand pulled Willow's away from the place where she longed for attention. "Are you that close, already?"

Embarrassed, Willow remained silent. Tara giggled genuinely in amusement; Willow was so cute when she was sensitive.

"Let's get these clothes off, then," she suggested, unzipping the front of the woman's shirt. To tease her, she tugged the bra down just enough so that she could suck at the other woman's nipples.

"Hah...hah..." she panted heavily in reply to the most wonderful sensations against her breasts. How did she ever live _without_ this? The blond kept kissing, her tongue sometimes swirling the sensitive nerves- during which she began to moan fully. Smirking, Tara pulled her shirt off, leaving the redhead's bra there for a moment as she began to take off her own. Willow, in a daze, didn't notice this right away- but as the first button came undone, she sat up, grabbing at Tara's hands. She simply smiled, and said;

"Would you like to undress me?"

"...please?"

"By all means."

Willow, eager to get in on the fun, leaned forward as she continued buttoning down the buttons. It was a bit hard to multi-task, but she was not going to leave Tara to do all the work. She kissed up her neck and the blond leaned into it, her own panting moans coming out. The last button undone, the redhead drew her fingers lightly up the other woman's stomach and stroked at her nipples with the tips of her fingers through the satin fabric of her bra, encouraging a swell in her breasts. The pink objects hardened beneathe her touch, but it was that sweet little moan in Tara's voice that let her know she was doing something right.

"Willow," she breathed, shuddering. Re-cooperating, the woman pressed her lips back against Willow's, the weight of her body pushing the woman down. She allowed Willow to remove her bra, but no more- insisting on removing her bra, first.

"Ah, Tara!" she whimpered, bucking as she taunted the nipples with her fingers through her bra, creating two tiny mounds where her skin was being excited. The addressed woman laughed in more endearing amusement and un-hooked her bra to toss it aside.

"Your face is all red," Tara breathed into her ear once more as Willow tried to squirm into the contact leading the zipper down her pants. "Do you want more?" the spot opened, the blond stroked her panties where the damp spot was, elliciting a strong moan by simply applying pressure. Without waiting for a response, Tara pulled her pants the rest of the way down, then slid her finger inside the confines of the fabric. "Oh, you're so _wet_, Willow," she smirked, hoping to urge on the answer by slipping her fingertip into the redhead's womanhood. "I love it."

"Ahhh! Tara!" Willow's clit trembled and she nearly came as the fingertip caressed her pleading organ, finally paying it the attention it was sobbing for. Then, as the warm digit entered her crevace, a moan became a soft scream and she pressed into it- longing for it to move. The only thing it did, however, was repeat a motion of caressing her clit- spuring on yet another intense moan. The blond smirked, continuing the motion. Willow was going to come any second, now.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" there was no hint of perversion to her tone; it was a kind and gentle statement of the facts.

"T-Tara," she moaned, continuing to buck into it;

"Yes?" the blond eagerly awaited a plea to make her come, or some narration of the face. Instead, however, Willow tugged at her arm, and half-moaned, half whimpered;

"Stop, please,"

In a panic, the blue-eyed woman started to scramble away. "What is it? Sweetie, was I hurting you? Is it too much? Are you o-"

"It's fine, Tara," she struggled for air; "I'm going to come..."

"Yes?"

The humiliated expression was almost enough of a response.

"Willow, I _want_ you to come. That's why I'm touching you like this."

"Ahh-hh!" she moaned, teeth clenching as the most wonderful attention was paid yet again to the most wonderful spot.

"P-please, no more..." she squirmed, pulling her hand away again.

"Why don't you want me to make you come? Willow, I don't understand. Please explain."

"I...it feels _good,_ Tara. It feels so good when you touch me..." the redhead had shivered at the mere memory of contact. "Too good. N-not until I please you."

This was punishment, Tara realized; self-imposed sexual discipline that Willow's guilt forced her to adhere to.

"Please, Tara, let me please _you._" she forced herself to sit up, taking the blond by the lips, but not full-force.

"Willow, you can...please me...after..." the woman managed between kisses, before she was cut off.

"Tara, I..._have_ to."

"Okay..." she complied, allowing Willow to lay her back. The redhead climbed over the top of her, her face a combination between desperate, flushing need and child-like excitement on seeing the bareness off her body.

"Goddess, Tara, did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

She smiled in reply, unable to help but be flattered. "Refresh my memory?"

Rather than speak, Willow grasped a nipple in her mouth and paid it plenty of attention. She sucked at it lightly, pulling her teeth softly down to stimulate her more, flicking her tongue against it at intervals.

"Oh! Oh, Willow!" the woman did not forget things, that was for damn sure. Oh, this felt amazing. "Ahh!" Tara bucked, struggling to keep from touching herself as the redhead turned her attention to the other nipple, plucking tauntingly at the other one. "Willow, Willow, Willow!" hot, shaky breaths responded against her ear and another hand came to taunt her other nipple. Gurgling moans escaped her throat.

"How's that for poetry?"

"It's amazing, Willow, more," she pleaded, unzipping her own pants. Willow grasped at the offending hand.

"I got it, princess," even though she could hardly breathe, Willow said it with a deep romanticism in her eyes, matching her green ones up with Tara's blue against her face. "_I'm _the one who's going to make you feel good." Willow tugged the denim off of her body, then slid her hand inside the boundary of the other woman's underwear. Tara moaned wildly as Willow groped at the mark of her womanhood, clit trembling in need.

"Oh, _goddess!_ Willow!" she moaned, head lolling back as her back arched, unable to control her motions as her body simply began reacting to every sensation. "I-I'm so close-ahh! Willow, please!"

Smirking, she pulled the underwear away. In the paused moment, Tara remembered how badly she knew Willow needed her and was conflicted. However, she didn't have much time to debate with herself before the mentioned female sunk down on her, penetrating the curtain of her folds with her tongue.

"GODDESS! Willow!" she moaned, pressing her seeping womanhood into the wet, warm feeling brushing at her clit. "Ohhh-_ohhhh!_" she screamed as the somewhat clumsy tongue swirled the nerve-filled tissue. "Willow! WILLOW!" if that wasn't enough, she slowly slid one finger inside her slit, bobbing it up and down. "Willow! Oh, GODDESS! Willow, don't stop!" forgetting about Willow's sexual needs in her blinding euphoria, Tara screamed Willow's name into an orgasm, voice carrying on a good while after the onset. Willow rode her down, extending the contractions for as long as she could. "Willow," the blond shook, trembling from only just then noticing the chill in the room. "Come here,"

Obediently, she crawled back up on the bed.

"Willow, goddess, you really know me. You _still_ really know me. That was...amazing."

The woman smiled shyly and laid down beside her. "I'm glad."

Tara slid her hand inside Willow's panties, clutching lightly at her swollen folds. Willow tried desperately to conceal her moan, causing it to come out as a slight 'yip.' The blond could see the desire in her eyes, though, and so removed the fabric. "I'm going to make you _feel me_, Willow," she dripped a warm, velvetine voice over her ear. Between the voice, the heat of her breath and the words vibrating into her brain, she moaned and shivered again.

"I want to feel you," she half-moaned, half-whimpered in uncertainty. Well, Tara knew how to get rid of _that_ uncertain tone. She slid her finger slowly inside the crevace as far as it would go, elliciting a wild moan from the most amazing voice she'd ever heard. Taunting still, she pressed in a second finger, and lightly began to press in and out. "OHHHHH!" she gritted her teeth, clenching her eyes shut and opening them over and over.

"Do you want to _feel me_, Willow?"

"YES! Oh, goddess- PLEASE!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Aha-AAAHHH! YES! I'm sure! I w-want to- ahhh! I want to f_eel_ you- Tara!" she could feel the fluid dripping onto to Tara's hand from inside her. Smirking, she slowly dropped down to meet the slightly parted folds of the redhead's womanhood.

"I can tell red's your natural color," she snickered at the well-trimmed hair- perfectly shaved about her folds.

"Tara, please!"

"Whatever you want," Tara complied, engulfing the clit in her mouth. She opened and closed her jaw over it, scratching her teeth lightly over the sensitive skin on her folds.

"Ahh-AHHH!" Willow moaned, pushing into it. "Oh-oh-oh-! OHHH! TARA!" convulsions rocked her body. Smirking still, the blond rode her slowly through the orgasm, making every wave of pleasure count that she could. When the job seemed done, she lapped the fluid back out of Willow's femininity, sucked and licked the remnants from her hand, and wrapped herself around the green-eyed woman.

"I love you," she told her, encasing her body. Willow pulled the blankets up over them; it was always so _cold_ after they came. Then, after a moment, she licked at one of her ears again, and whispered; "The night isn't over yet."


End file.
